Internet Dating Can Kill You
by Three Faint Calls
Summary: Sarah thinks she's got a date with someone she met online. But she really ends up with handsome serial killer, Sylar! One-shot, Sylar/OC.


A/N: the idea for this story was kind of random. I had some extra time to type it up, so I did! Oh, and if you get a chance, read "Shadows of the Heart" by the brilliant Driven2Insanity. I just discovered her story today and I need to see what happens next-perhaps if she gets a few more reviews she'll update!

Thanks, !

Sarah was brushing her teeth when the door rang. It surprised her; she hadn't been expecting her mysterious date, Dan, until at least an hour later. Dan was a complete stranger to her, physically. She had seen his pictures on the confounded internet dating website one of her friends had basically made her sign up with, but couldn't determine if the pictures were really of him. He supposedly had brown hair, somewhat squinty blue eyes, and thin lips. Not what she would call _gorgeous_, but handsome, in a sturdy way. The whole internet dating thing was ridiculous; after all, she was only twenty-six years old! It wasn't like she was some chain-smoking, leopard-print wearing, forty-something woman that had already been through several divorces and needed to find yet another so-called "soul mate". But she was going to try it anyways, because in some ways, she was worse than the chain-smoking figment of imagination she had conjured up. She could never get close to anyone. Not even her best friends knew why she was sometimes so distant and odd. It was because she had a secret. A _BIG_ secret. She could create force fields. It sounded stupid just saying it in her head, and an image of Yoda flashed before her ultramarine eyes. How it worked was a mystery to her, but just by focusing intently on what it was she was trying to avoid, it stayed away from her. Miraculously, it seemed to make her invisible as well. Once she saw a coworker she was desperately trying to avoid, and just by hoping he wouldn't see her, she was safe. He looked straight at her, then turned and walked a few feet to the left of where she was standing. Another time, she had just dropped a kitchen knife and, in a panic, created a miniature force field around her arm. As she watched in amazement, the blade stopped in mid air, barely a centimeter away from her skin. Gathering her thoughts, and setting down her toothbrush, she went to open the door.

"Hello." The man at the door said smoothly.

Sarah looked at him closely. He was not at all like the Dan she had seen in the pictures. This Dan had black hair that looked like it had been styled slightly to look like it had not been styled at all, the opposite of the website Dan's carefully combed hair. His eyes were different as well: beneath the prominent eyebrows, they were wide, and deep brown, not blue. His lips were turned up in an impish, intimidating smirk.

"Dan?" Sarah asked.

The man blinked, and then quickly regained his composure.

"That's me," he confirmed.

"You look different in person. Better, actually," Sarah blurted, instantly regretting it.

Dan laughed.

"Thank you, I think," he said, the smirk transforming into a smile.

A rather gorgeous smile at that. Perhaps this whole internet dating thing hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

"Um, do you want to come in, or do you want to head to the restaurant?" Sarah asked awkwardly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other in a nervous way.

"Could I come in?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, yeah, of course!" Sarah replied, stepping aside and closing the door after him.

They stood in the hall awkwardly, looking at each other with almost wary eyes. He seemed a lot less nervous than she was, but still a bit uncomfortable.

"So, have a seat," Sarah said.

Dan sat down on her old leather sofa and she followed suit, making sure there was a respectable distance between the two of them.

"Would you like something to drink? I have ginger ale," Sarah announced brightly, trying to sound confident.

"Um…" Dan began, looking confused.

"You said that was your favorite beverage," Sarah continued, finding it impossible to shut up and act normal.

"Sure, I'll have some ginger ale. Thanks," Dan told her, and she leapt up to get some, almost eager to escape the conversation, or lack of.

After about a minute of unsuccessfully excavating her refrigerator to find the ginger ale, she heard Dan enter the kitchen, and turned to face him, a little unnerved.

"Hey. Um, I can't find the ginger ale, so is water or tea OK?" Sarah asked.

"Let's skip the pleasantries. I know you have an ability; regardless of what it is, I want it. Now, if you'll just act accordingly, this will be quick and _maybe_ it won't hurt as much as I think it will." Dan said.

"What?" Sarah gasped, in shock. "Dan, what are you doing?"

Dan, or whoever it was, smiled at her curiously. It was not a nice smile; it seemed to mock her.

"Dan? My name is Sylar. And if you'd be so kind as to be quiet and stay still, I can finish what I came here to do." Sylar said in a quiet but deadly tone.

He raised his hand and made a slow line in the air with one of his fingers, as though he was trying to slice the very atmosphere in half. Then he frowned.

"Damn it!" Sylar growled, infuriated, "why isn't this working?"

Sarah realized that she had formed a force field, which was why his attempt at…whatever he was trying to do hadn't worked.

"Oh, I see. So you create force fields. Like a little Yoda." Sylar snarled, apparently disgusted with this new turn of events.

"Something like that. And I can keep this up for a very long time, _Sylar_, so unless you feel like waiting around until the New Year, you should be on your way," Sarah told him, a newfound confidence brewing in her words.

Sylar stared at her intently, then shrugged.

"Well, if I can't kill you, I might as well take you out for dinner, because that's what you seem to think I came here for anyways," he said in a resigned tone.

Sarah faltered and let down the force field for a moment. But that moment was enough for him, and, a moment later, her scream filled the house.

The day ended with her lying in a pool of her own blood, her very handsome date walking away with a newly acquired ability. What a fairytale ending.

Thanks, !


End file.
